Gardevoir
Gardevoir, labeled, The Jealous Girl started out as a Kirlia and everntually evolved to Gardevoir. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but had a segement on the Airport Sideshow. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros and Team Delcatty. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Embrace Pokemon *Type: Psychic/Fairy *Height: 5'03" *Weight: 106.7 lbs *Ability: Telepathy **Mega Ability: Pixilate *Nature: Docile *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Action *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery gardevoir pokedex 3D.png|Gardevoir in Pokedex 3D gardevoir pokken.png|Gardevoir in the Pokken Tournament gardevoir mega kalos back.png|Mega Gardevoir's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gardevoir mega kalos.png|Mega Gardevoir's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gardevoir kalos back.png|Gardevoir's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations gardevoir kalos.png|Gardevoir's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gardevoir mega kalos.png|Mega Gardevoir's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gardevoir mega party.png|Mega Gardevoir's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gardevoir new party.png|Gardevoir's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gardevoir old party.png|Gardevoir's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations gardevoir unova back.png|Gardevoir's back sprite from the Fifth Generation gardevoir unova front.png|Gardevoir's front sprite from the Fifth Generation gardevoir unova back.gif|Gardevoir's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation gardevoir unova front.gif|Gardevoir's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation gardevoir mega shuffle.png|Mega Gardevoir in Pokemon Shuffle gardevoir rumble.png|Gardevoir in Pokemon Rumble gardevoir hgss ow.png|Gardevoir's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver gardevoir pr.png|Gardevoir in Pokemon Ranger gardevoir md 2.png|Gardevoir in Mystery Dungeon 2 gardevoir md.png|Gardevoir's Mystery Dungeon Tile gardevoir sinnoh back.png|Gardevoir's back sprite from the Fourth Generation gardevoir hgss.png|Gardevoir's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver gardevoir dp.png|Gardevoir's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl gardevoir trozei.gif|Gardevoir in Pokemon Trozei gardevoir hoen back.png|Gardevoir's back sprite from the Third Generation gardevoir emerald.gif|Gardevoir's animated sprite from Pokemon Emerald Gardevoir rs.png|Gardevoir's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire gardevoir pinball rs.png|Gardevoir in Pokemon Pinball Ruby and Sapphire gardevoir mega primal clash 2.png|Mega Gardevoir's Premiere Pokemon Card gardevoir premiere.png|Gardevoir's Premiere Pokemon Card gardevoir fairy premiere.png|Gardevoir's Premiere Fairy Type Card gardevoir mega generations.png|Mega Gardevoir's card in the Generations Expansion gardevoir mega primal clash.png|Mega Gardevoir's second card in the Primal Clash Expansion gardevoir mega steam siege.png|Mega Gardevoir's first card in the Steam Siege Expansion gardevoir mega steam siege 2.png|Mega Gardevoir's second card in the Steam Siege Expansion gardevoir ancient origins.png|Gardevoir's card in the Ancient Origins Expansion gardevoir burning shadows.png|Gardevoir's first card in the Burning Shadows Expansion gardevoir burning shadows 2.png|Gardevoir's second card in the Burning Shadows Expansion gardevoir burning shadows 3.png|Gardevoir's third card in the Burning Shadows Expansion gardevoir dark explorers.png|Gardevoir's card in the Dark Explorers Expansion gardevoir delta species.png|Gardevoir's card in the Delta Species Expansion gardevoir dragon frontiers.png|Gardevoir's card in the Dragon Frontiers Expansion gardevoir emerald card.png|Gardevoir's card in the Emerald Expansion gardevoir legendary treasures.png|Gardevoir's card in the Legendary Treasures Expansion gardevoir next destinies.png|Gardevoir's card in the Next Destinies Expansion gardevoir platinum card.png|Gardevoir's card in the Platinum Expansion gardevoir primal clash.png|Gardevoir's first card in the Primal Clash Expansion gardevoir primal clash 2.png|Gardevoir's second card in the Primal Clash Expansion gardevoir rs card.png|Gardevoir's card in the Ruby and Sapphire Expansion gardevoir sandstorm.png|Gardevoir's card in the Sandstorm Expansion gardevoir secret wonders.png|Gardevoir's first card in the Secret Wonders Expansion gardevoir secret wonders 2.png|Gardevoir's second card in the Secret Wonders Expansion gardevoir steam siege.png|Gardevoir's first card in the Steam Siege Expansion gardevoir steam siege 2.png|Gardevoir's second card in the Steam Siege Expansion gardevoir mega anime model.png|Mega Gardevoir's model for the Pokemon Anime gardevoir anime model.png|Gardevoir's model for the Pokemon Anime gardevoir mega anime.png|Mega Gardevoir in the Pokemon Anime gardevoir anime.png|Gardevoir in the Pokemon Anime gardevoir mega manga.png|Mega Gardevoir in the Pokemon Manga gardevoir manga.png|Gardevoir in the Pokemon Manga gardevoir mega oa.png|Mega Gardevoir's Original Artwork for Pokemon X and Y gardevoir oa.png|Gardevoir's Original Artwork for Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire gardevoir mega dream.png|Mega Gardevoir's Dream World Art gardevoir dream.png|Gardevoir's Dream World Art gardevoir doll.png|Gardevoir's doll in the Dream World Gardevoir Go.png|Gardevoir in Pokemon Go Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Tauros Category:Team Delcatty Category:Team Smarts Yveltal